<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come &amp; Go by DrawingDarkness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874500">Come &amp; Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingDarkness/pseuds/DrawingDarkness'>DrawingDarkness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Neil Hargrove, Alpha Billy, Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha!Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Child Abuse, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Humor, Gay Billy Hargrove, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Good Friend Robin Buckley, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Robin Buckley, M/M, Multi, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Neil Hargrove is His Own Warning, Neil Hargrove's A+ Parenting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Steve, Omega Steve Harrington, Past Child Abuse, Protective Billy Hargrove, Protective Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley &amp; Steve Harrington Friendship, mentions of child abuse, stranger things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingDarkness/pseuds/DrawingDarkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with Billy losing his shit in the middle of Hawkin's local arcade. The shitty domino effect lands him in the hospital and all of his secrets being exposed, including the heavy fact that Steve Harrington is his soulmate.</p><p>**Be warned, there will be some hard topics that may be triggering, PLEASE READ CHAPTER SUMMARY &amp; CHAPTER NOTES AS THERE IS HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE AS WELL AS RACISM, this is also where I will be placing some potential triggering topics**</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove &amp; Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I don't want to ruin this one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! This is another A/O/B fic that I have been working, alongside Peanut Butter Waffles, so I hope you all like this one just as much as that one. This was actually supposed to be apart of Peanut Butter Waffles, but I felt that it had too much of its own narrative and it should stand as another hopefully shorter chapter fic. I am a huge sucker for A/O/B fics, mainly because some leave me so unsatisfied, or are straight up just porn lol. Which there is nothing wrong with that, hence why I wrote my own. I'm sure I will have even more of these fics come out because I seriously can't commit to one idea. </p><p>Please read carefully over the chapter summary as they will warn you for some triggering topics. This story is rated as mature, as there will be no in detail sex scenes as of yet, but there are rather triggering topics discussed as well as situations were homophobia and racism will be written. I am a young adult and am comfortable talking about certain mature/triggering topics. </p><p>Know that as the author of this story I DO NOT SUPPORT any acts of homophobia, racism, or non-consensual acts. </p><p>Also, these characters do belong to the Stranger Things franchise.</p><p>I do hope you guys enjoy this and the portrayal of the characters :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Billy finally snaps, and Steve just happens to be the one to take the brunt of it, not to mention to deal with the heavy aftermath, </p><p>Triggering Topics: DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE &amp; NEIL BEING HOMOPHOBIC AS PER USUAL</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Steve please can we stay longer?” The omega rolled his eyes as he sipped on his coke. A smile tugging at his lips as Dustin and the rest of his pups tried to pull their best puppy dog eyes. </p><p>“Guys c’mon I promised your parents you would all be home by six for dinner. That and take a look out the window, Max’s brother is here to pick her up anyway.” They all shifted to look, and true to Steve’s word was the ‘79 Camaro pulling into a front parking lot. Max groaned as she watched him get out. </p><p>“Sorry guys, Billy is really on my ass that we get home for dinner on time.” </p><p>“Can’t you just tell him to fuck off for once?” Lucas pouted while quickly putting some space between them, Mike giving a small growl as the arcade door swung open. The little bell chiming out and drawing Keith out of the back room. </p><p>As soon as the teen entered he looked around. Steve tensed up as cold blue eyes settled on him and the party. He started to march toward them, and Omega swallowed his spit nervously. Ever since the incident at Byers, the brunette had been trying his best to stay out of the other’s way. Though he almost always saw the blond when he came to pick Max up. Whether it was at the pool, the Wheelers, the Byers, or even his own house. Billy was there exactly a minute before Max said she had to leave. Waiting for her outside. The bitter blessing of living in a small town it seemed. </p><p>“No Lucas, I told you, Billy gets pissed when I try to stay longer. It’s like he’s got a fucking stick up his ass the last few days or something.” The red head’s annoyed snark seemed to snap the Omega from his gaze on the approaching, glancing back at Max as she made sure she had everything stuffed into her bag. </p><p>“Doesn’t he always?? Your brother is just an asshole.” Mike loudly replied, not seeming to notice that Hargrove himself was in the building. “He beat the shit out of Steve, and you still are going around listening to whatever stupid rules he sets for you.” </p><p>“Mike! It’s not even our business.” Will gently smacked the other on the arm. “Max is just trying to keep out of trouble.” </p><p>“No she’s not, she’s obeying his stupid set rules like he’s some Alpha or something.” the boy snapped while swatting at the other’s hand. </p><p>“He might be.” This caused Dustin and Lucas to break into laughter. Lucas shaking his head while patting Will on the back. </p><p>“Listen, the scared look on his face when Mad Max almost smashed his nuts, you should have seen it!” He snorted before continuing. “If anything, my girlfriend is going to be an Alpha with the way she put that jack ass in his place!” </p><p>“Hey, can you nerds watch the language? I don’t want your parents to ream me out for supposedly teaching you all bad words.” Steve sighed, his fingers twitching as he leaned back on the table. When he looked back to see if Hargrove got lost he felt his blood almost go cold seeing the blond standing a few feet away. </p><p>His hands jammed in his pockets, hair looking out of place and damp. His shoulders tense, his skin looking less golden and sun-kissed than usual. The bottom of his eyes rimmed with deep purple, his left eye was slightly tinged green and yellow. He wore unusually loose-fitting jeans and a light grey long sleeve that the collar and pits were drenched in sweat. The smell wasn’t bad, but it was definitely a little more than noticeable. </p><p>Damn, must have been one hell of a black eye. He looks like fucking shit too, Jesus did he come from the gym or some shit? He’s stinking up the whole place.</p><p>“Max, c’mon let’s go.” The pups all seemed to jump at the strained voice that spoke up. They all were frozen in place, some casting their eyes away, while others, mostly Mike, full-on glared at him. A challenge in his eyes that didn’t seem to go unnoticed by Billy. His eyes quickly shifting back to Max, the stormy blue bright, almost matching the electric blue of his sisters. </p><p>“Yeah, just give me a few minutes to say goodbye.” She didn’t even look up at him, leaning over to plant a small kiss on Lucas’ cheek. </p><p>“Max. <strong>Now</strong>.” There was a growl to his voice, Steve felt his eyes widen as Billy’s body went rigid. The younger teen stepped forward and grabbed her bag. Which of course, Mike just had to snatch it back. </p><p>“Oh, would you fuck off Hargrove? What can’t get the stick out of your ass long enough to let your sister say bye?” Mike snarled while thrusting the bag back to Max, his eyes never leaving Billy’s. </p><p>
  <em>Shit, here we fucking go I guess. Of course, Mike can’t keep his fucking mouth shut for once and now I’m going to have to get the shit kicked out of me to cover his ass. </em>
</p><p>“<em>Micheal Wheeler</em> you don’t speak to him like that.” Steve quickly stepped between the two, glaring down at the pup as he did. “I don’t care that he’s a fucking asshole sometimes, you can’t just go yapping your mouth. It’s going to end up biting you in the ass one of these days.” </p><p>“Oh, so what? Now you're defending the guy that beat you within an inch of your life? Steve, you’re an omega, he should be in fucking jail right now for that and the rest of the shit he’s done!” Mike rolled his eyes as he snapped the words out, then quickly shot another glare over Steve’s shoulder, no doubt at the other teen. He handed the bag back to Max. </p><p>Steve turned to face Billy, still keeping his distance. His eyes meeting the fierce blue, his gaze sent a shiver through the Omega, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up to the point it was almost painful. It had him on alert and glancing back toward the kids to do a headcount. He watched as Billy rolled up his sleeves, exposing his forearms. His skin shined with sweat, he somehow looked even paler. </p><p>“Max. I said. Let’s go.” The words made their way through Billy’s clenched teeth as he kept his eyes on Steve. The omega in him was screaming at him to collect his pups and run. Max included. </p><p>Some shit was definitely about to go down.</p><p>“I’m coming. Just give me a second to-“ she had just barely gotten the words out. <br/>
It happened in a flash, Max turning to hug Lucas and Dustin, her brother grabbed her arm and yanking her toward him. Max let out a yelp, her eyes wide as she was whipped around to face her brother. </p><p>Lucas growled, Mike instantly at Steve’s side with his teeth bared. Dustin at his left with Will behind him trying to talk Mike down. Steve had stepped forward without a thought and had gotten in the teen’s face with a wicked snarl. His arm out, gripping onto Billy’s forearm, squeezing the points of his nails into the exposed skin almost drawing blood as they sharpened. </p><p>The whole arcade seemed to go silent, some noise came from a few of the games, some the shuffling of kids pushing their younger siblings out of sight. Keith was standing tense at the counter, staring, his hand hovering over the phone in case things got out of hand. </p><p>“Got a fucking problem Harrington? Cause as I see it, I told Max to be ready when I got here, and now she’s pushing her fucking luck.” The teen’s eyes ablaze with anger, he swore he saw a bit of glow spark in them. </p><p>“Let her go right now.” The Omega gritted out through a tightly clenched jaw. He felt as though his teeth may crack under the pressure with how angry he was. His arm was shaking slightly, one half of his body screaming him to back the fuck down, bare your throat and submit. Yet the other half of him was solid, stay, and protect your pups. </p><p>“Hargrove, I said. Let. Her. Go.” He felt his own grip tighten, felt skin give way. </p><p>“Steve it’s okay, Billy just isn’t feeling good,” Max spoke up, her hand gently patting his arm. “He just ran out of his meds, we have to go pick them up because my mom and I forgot too last week.” Her voice was small as her eyes flickered between the two boys. The party standing a few feet behind Steve, but their motive was the same. </p><p>Protect the pack they had formed. Max was a part of that. </p><p>“I don’t give a <em>fuck</em> if he’s cranky about his medication. He doesn’t just get to yank you around like that.” Steve’s voice was dripping with anger, his eyes glowing bright gold. His omega half was not happy. He needed to get Max away from him before things got worse. “And he’s not getting away with it while I’m here.” </p><p>“Billy c’mon, you’re getting all weird again. Look I’m sorry-“ </p><p>“<strong>Shut your fucking mouth!</strong>” Billy’s growl was deep, the words vibrated through Steve and he felt his grip loosen as he flinched. Billy ripped his arm free and turned on Max. “I wouldn’t be like this if<strong> you</strong> had had just done what Neil had told you and gotten my fucking blockers! You know what happens when he sees me like this Max, you did in California and it landed us in this fucking shit hole of a town- and- and-“ Billy seemed to freeze, his eyes drifting toward the Omega. The fear was clear on his face, he clamped his mouth shut. The smell of anger quickly fizzling out.</p><p>“Holy fucking shit.” The words flew out of Dustin’s mouth a mile a minute. “Blockers? <em>DUDE</em> those things are poison! No wonder you’re such a piece of shit all the time, they are fucking with your head and your status-“ Billy snarled and tried to launch himself at the boy, but ended up smashing into Steve who put himself in front of Dustin. </p><p>“Shut up! Shut UP! <strong>SHUT THE FUCK UP!</strong> You don’t even know what the fuck you are talking about!” Steve could see it, the glow trying to start up in his eyes, his muscles flexing and teeth bared but the lack of canines. “Keep your damn mouth fucking shut about my fucking business!”  The realization hit the omega hard. It made his stomach drop and curl in on itself. </p><p>He’d seen this before. His dad tried to do it to him. Billy was taking blockers to stop himself from presenting. Steve supposed it had been a week since he had last been on them. Which was more than enough time for his system to start on running them out and  begin its normal cycle? Though, with how Billy was reacting, Steve guessed that his body never had a chance to even form a proper cycle off the blockers. </p><p>
  <em>What is he then? An Alpha? Omega maybe?</em>
</p><p>“Hargrove! Hey hello earth to Hargrove, stop for a fucking second and calm down!” Steve hissed out, he was trying his best to plant his feet, but the weight of Billy was like trying to push a car up an incline. “Billy, snap out of it! He’s just a fucking kid he doesn’t know any better-“ </p><p>
  <em>Jesus, how much do you fucking weigh Hargrove? Even with you looking half sick- </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shut up, shut up, shut the FUCK up and get the hell out of my way! I’m going to rip him into a fucking pulp- What does he even know? How could he even begin to comprehend what I’m going through? </strong>
</p><p>“No! Not until you calm the hell down man!” The Omega felt another shiver go through his spine, his knees started to shake, his body going stiff. He knew Billy hadn’t spoken but the words pounded through his head like a chant. It made his throat tighten. The need to bare his throat and back down was so overwhelming it was starting to make him sick. He felt like he was going to vomit. </p><p>
  <em>Fuck not now, I have to keep the kids safe, DON’T fucking back down. It’s not a fucking choice. I have to keep them fucking safe. I don’t get that choice. These are my pups, my kids, MY PACK. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>I don’t give a rats ass about your stupid little ragtag pack. Fucking get out of my way, don’t you know how to listen like a good little Omega, hm Harrington? </strong>
</p><p>Billy was straight up growling, his face pressed into Steve’s throat, one hand gripping his bicep and the other on his stomach trying to push him. The Omega’s feet struggled to plant themselves, he felt himself being pushed back. Inching the Alpha closer and closer to the kids. </p><p>The pained roar he let out was enough for one is the Omega’s legs to buckle jerking them both to the left. Billy’s force pushing them into one of the tables. The kids called out in a chorus of his name and gasps, Max was screaming her brother's name as he got the upper hand while wrestling to pin the brunette down.</p><p>“Billy get off him! BILLY!” </p><p>“Max put that down you’ll hit Steve!” </p><p>“I don’t give a shit! Billy is going to fucking kill him, Dustin! I’d rather accidentally hit Steve then let him get beat to death again!” </p><p>“Well, that’s not going to help! Max put it down! Max!”</p><p>Steve screamed out as his back let out a loud crack while hitting the edge of the table, the breath from his lungs being pushed out of him as the other finally forced him onto his back. He growled, throwing his hands at anything he could get a hold of to keep Billy close so he couldn’t get a clear hit. The other struggled against him, clawing at his exposed sides due to his shirt riding up. His claws were knife-sharp, Steve felt tears prick his eyes as they dug into his flesh. </p><p>“Keith you useless idiot call the chief of police he’s going to kill him!” </p><p>“I’m trying Henderson keep your fucking lid on! No ones fuckin’ picking up!” </p><p>“Keep calling then!”</p><p>Billy was a wave of fury, his body ached yet he still struggled to keep the Omega down. Steve gasped feeling pain race through his wrist, he felt a warm thickness and something slimy. His back arching off the table, his chin starting to tilt back as his brain screamed at him to submit and obey. </p><p>Is he fucking biting me? Are you fucking serious right now?</p><p>“Mike stay back!” </p><p>“Everyone OUT OF THE STORE! Someone try and get the police on the phone for fucks sakes!” </p><p>Both teens gave a startled yelp, feeling the table snap beneath them, Steve feeling light-headed as he thumped to the floor, taking the full weight of Billy on top of him. He screamed feeling the pain in his wrist worsen as the other sunk his teeth in deeper, then watched the blond proceed to rip them back out of his arm. Blood dripped all over his shirt and face as Billy tried to pin him again. The blond fumbled around for a minute before landing a punch to Steve’s temple. It sent the Omega’s vision spinning, he cried out, throwing his arms up in defense, blood from the bite dripping into his eyes, and splattering in the floor and table as Hargrove threw more sloppy punches. </p><p>Steve felt helpless, his body teetering on the edge of just submitting, his head swimming in pain, and he felt like he was choking. The scent Billy was putting off was so thick, it was suffocating him. His head screamed at him to submit, go limp and beg for it to stop. His head was pounding with the thoughts screaming in his head. The loudest of them all roared, shaking him to his core. </p><p>
  <strong>I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, it’s not my fault I just- Fuck- Fuck - FUCK EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE- FUCK NEIL- FUCK SUSAN- FUCK MAXINE- FUCK YOU STEVE HARRINGTON- I’m not me when I’m around ANY of you- I just want to be fucking me and LEFT ALONE- I just want someone to fucking to understand and fucking HELP ME! </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I just want to help, I just want to fucking talk- I can hear you I fucking get it- you’re angry and confused- but you have to stop Billy- you’re fucking hurting me! </em>
</p><p>“<strong>STOP SAYING THAT! YOU DON’T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME</strong>!” The hits slowed until he swung and missed. Billy’s breath ragged and shallow, he was drenched in sweat and blood covered his chin from where he had bitten Steve. His body ached, his anger still boiling but he felt like he couldn’t move. He felt dizzy like he just needed to lay down. “Stop, stop saying you get it. You don’t understand anything.” He mumbled, sitting back on Steve’s stomach, his knees bent at the Omegas sides, fists split and bloody. His eyes burned as he looked around, the table broken underneath them, Steve beneath him still holding his arms up, golden eyes peeking through at him as his body shook with each ragged breath. </p><p><em>Dude, then help me understand, I’m tired of you being an asshole all the time. I just want to help, but I can’t if you don’t let me.</em> </p><p>“I’m- I’m sorry I-.” Billy’s mouth felt like it was full of metal shards and cotton, he bit down on his lip to try and ground himself, hands coming up to try and block out the ringing in his ears. “Fuck what happened? What’s happening- I don’t fuckin’-“ He felt so out of it like his body was on fire while his mind just checked out, then was suddenly smacked back into reality. His chest tightened painfully, the bones in his arms felt jarred and broken. He reached out, trying to balance himself by grabbing on to the piece of the table to his right. Billy felt like his world was spinning.</p><p>
  <strong>Are you done now, big guy? Hey, it’s okay, take a few deep breaths. Billy?</strong>
</p><p>The lights were too bright, everything was too loud, too many smells, and fuck one smelt so good. Yet it was laced with pain and fear and smelt so bitter it made Billy’s heart hurt, his nose burn, and eyes water. He felt like he failed, spiraled back down into where he swore he’d never go again. It was California all over and he was the one at fault again. His hands came to clamp over his ears to try and block out the ringing, tears dripping down his cheeks as he felt short of breath. </p><p>
  <strong>Why is it so loud in here? Why does everything smell so awful? Why am I awful? Why can’t I just fucking control it? What the hell is wrong with me?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>There’s nothing wrong with you. You are just a fucking moody overly egotistical dick sometimes. Your body is just confused, but please just calm down and let me help. I don’t know what to do or how to help but fuck please let me help. You don’t have to be alone in this, whatever the fuck it is. I promise we will figure this shit out Billy, but for the love of god please don’t hurt my kids. Hurt me all you want, shit, I’ll even submit to you, just please don’t hurt my kids. </em>
</p><p>His eyes shot open at the voice, so sweet, so soft, but so fucking scared. Billy whined and hunched forward, his nails digging into his scalp so deep it hurt. He needed it to, he needed to feel the pain to ground himself, get control over what he was feeling. </p><p><strong>Get it together Hargrove.</strong> </p><p>“Kids, get your stuff, and head home. I’ll take care of this.” Billy jerked up, his head whipping around, seeing two cops and the chief of police himself standing a few feet away. “Steven, are you okay?” </p><p>Billy glanced down, feeling the omega under him let out a shaky laugh. His arms slowly coming away from his face as he spoke up. His eyes glowing several yellow and gold tones as he stared up at the blond. </p><p>“Y-yeah Hop, I’m okay, are the pups- the kids? The kids, are they okay?” He mumbled, not taking his eyes from Billy’s, body still shaking, face bloody and hair a wild mess. </p><p>“Yeah they’re good kid, the deputy and a few others are escorting them all home. It’s just us in here.” </p><p>Billy felt his shoulders sag, his eyes closing for a second. How in the hell was he going to explain this to Neil- </p><p>“Wait I wouldn’t do that!” Steve warned as Billy’s eyes flung open, a sudden pressure around his neck and he was yanked back with a strangled yelp. “Hopper Stop! Stop! Jesus, he’s not a fucking dog!” Steve scrambled up as quickly as his injuries would let him, reaching out for him, Billy snarling and reaching back, snatching the Omega’s hand and trying to yank him close. </p><p>
  <strong>No- No- NO! Don’t take him from me! I didn’t mean to- I swear I didn’t mean to this time- Steve- </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Billy, it’s okay! It’s okay just breathe- I’m right here- I’m right here-</em>
</p><p>“Steve stay back from him!” Hopper was grabbing at the back of the Omega’s shirt, practically ripping him away. Billy snarled, pulling against whatever was holding him back, only to succeed in choking himself more. His eyes felt like they were on fire.  </p><p>“Holy shit, Steve you have got to get your ass out of here. You being here isn’t helping.” Hopper managed to get him free of Billy’s grasp, he stood swaying a little as the chief half dragged the brunette a few feet across the arcade carpet. Eyes wide as he watched an officer yank on the pole like leash toppling Billy back on his ass. Hopper pulled Steve further away, ripping his gaze away from glowing blue eyes. “Steve you’ve got to go now, I don’t think you realize but you are starting to stink up the place.” </p><p>“Oh uh, sorry I just-“ he stumbled over his words, he was still learning on how to keep his emotions in check to keep his scent down. The whole thing rattled him, his legs still like jello as he leaned into Hopper for a bit of support, his hand gripping the man's arm tightly. “I didn’t realize-“ </p><p>“Hey kid it’s okay, it’s just instincts, but you have to go before your smell starts getting around and effecting him even worse. When was the last time you um, pardon me for asking but, uh-“ Steve pulled away, wrapping his arms around himself as he took a few deep breaths. His throat hurt from yelling. He looked back to Hopper. </p><p>“Two weeks ago, but they are still erratic. Hopper he- he needs help.” </p><p>“Then that means you need to high tail it back home and rest, maybe take tomorrow off work and- Excuse me what?” The chief glared at him, disbelief in his face. “Help him? Steve this kid has already beaten your face in once and now he’s doing this shit? He’s out of control and needs some hard punishment- consequences- fuck maybe even a damn backhand-“ </p><p>“He hasn’t presented yet.” The Omega butt in, his brows furrowed as he looked back to see Billy being drug out the door. His eyes wild and frantic as he clawed at anything he could get his hands on. “I think, I think he’s an Alpha. His smell is strong and it makes me want to just submit but- I think his dad is making him take blockers or something. He’s 18, he should have presented a long ass time ago.” Hopper groaned, plopping down into an empty chair by the pac-man-machine. He took his hat off while dragging a hand down his face. </p><p>“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” </p><p>“Stay the FUCK away from me!” Hopper shifted his gaze to see Billy getting pinned to the ground, his eyes ablaze while he spits out globs of blood everywhere. Two other officers doing their best to pin him down, one pushing his face into the carpet while he snarled. Body thrashing around as a third cop jumped in with a string of curses. </p><p>Steve bit at his lip, his mind slowing but still so tense that it felt like his brain was pulsing in his skull. He gasped seeing Billy jerk up and head-butt an officer with a snarl. Hopper stood and marched over, Steve froze in place. </p><p>“Stay away from me- You’re not taking me back there and you sure as hell aren’t putting me in a fucking cage!” He could hear how tight his voice was, he could hear the panic and anger. Steve whined, his hands going to his temples as that voice boomed in his head in a wild panic. He felt his breath catch in his throat. </p><p><strong>I can’t go back home, not without the blockers, I can’t go back not without them he’ll fucking kill me-</strong> </p><p>Steve let out a strangled gasp of shock seeing Hopper boot the blond so hard in the face that he stilled instantly. A hand slapping over his mouth as he felt an ache in his nose. He smelt the heavy scent of blood, he could feel it dripping down his hand. Tears welling in his eyes as he watched the police drag an unconscious Billy Hargrove to the ambulance. </p><p>Hopper looked back at him, eyes cold. </p><p>“Let's get you to the hospital kid. Need me to call your parents?” The omega slowly shook his head, eyes not leaving the spot where Billy had been laying. </p><p>“They aren’t home...” he mumbled, slowly wiping at his nose. He felt blood smear onto his lips and cheek. “Hop, you hit him in the nose, and I- I fucking felt it.” He glanced up at the chief, his eyes shining with tears. </p><p>“For fuck’s sake.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>♞♞♞</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I can at least do something? I’m an Omega right, I’m supposed to be able to calm Alphas down, right?” The brunette was gnawing on his lip, eyes cast downward as his fingers twitched. </p><p>“Steve, are you sure? A newly presented Alpha can be dangerous, and with Billy, well he’s not thinking straight right now.” Joyce had a tight grip on Steve’s hand, her eyes filled with worry as they stood outside the padded room that the hospital decided was good enough to contain Billy. </p><p>“Joyce the boy beat the shit out of him twice now, it’s a terrible idea to just hope that Hargrove kid has anything other than fucked up instincts to go off of.” Hopper was pacing, still cradling the ice pack to his cheek. “He’s a loose cannon and if we put Steve in there who says he’s not going to try and mark him? Not to mention he’s on fucking blockers, that boy in there doesn’t know up from fucking down at this point.” </p><p>“Well, there's that too..” She sighed and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, adjusting her bangs while glancing back to Steve. “But Steve says he can hear him, thought sharing Hop. Only soulmates do that, so maybe Steve is safe-“ </p><p>“Joyce, he hit Steve. Not once, but again. How in the hell did their souls just decide that they are the perfect match for each other huh?” Hopper thumped down on the bench, using his hand to prop his face up as he glared at the door. “Last I checked soulmates don’t beat their other’s face to the point they can’t go to school for two weeks.” </p><p>“And last I checked only Soulmates can share thoughts as well as hear them. That and his father had him on those nasty blockers for Christ’s sake. You even said it yourself.” Joyce snapped, her hand tightening on Steve’s. “You heard what the nurses said, it was edging on a lethal dose. Hop the kid is confused, probably scared, hell he probably doesn’t even know that he’s thought sharing.” Her hand came up to rub at her temple. She glanced back at Steve, his eyes meeting hers. “What do you think we should do?” </p><p>Steve stared at her, mouth slightly open, no one had ever asked him that before. He was always following what everyone else told him to do. Especially after Nancy, no one really seemed to care what he thought. Yet here Joyce Byers was, gripping his hand so tight it went numb minutes ago. Trying her best to help both boys, trying her best to make sure neither of them got hurt. She really did fucking care. </p><p>On one hand, he ached to go see Billy, his mind pulsing after finding out they were somehow tied together. His omega half wanted to comfort him, do whatever he needed to do to calm the rage the other felt. Steve let his eyes drift down at the gauze wrapped tightly around the bite Billy had given him. </p><p>“I...” </p><p>It was so deep that it needed about 32 stitches to close up the mangled flesh he had left behind. The flesh around it was red and puffy, some parts turning purple to form bruises. The stitches only made it look worse, the skin that they stitched was puckered up and bright red and angry. The nurse- Melissa, he thinks her name was -said he was lucky that Billy didn’t have any canines. She told him it most likely would have taken a chunk out of his skin all the way down to the bone.</p><p>Hopper wanted him to press charges, if not him then the arcade. Steve didn’t want that, it wasn't Billy’s fault that he was on blockers and he got a lot more aggressive than usual. Though, he was still responsible for the damage he did. Hopper was right, Billy was a loose cannon, and now that he was in the process of presenting that could make him so much worse. He was practically out of control. </p><p>
  <strong>Stop it. I can hear you fucking talking about me like I’m not fucking a room over.</strong>
</p><p>Steve tensed up, his head snapping toward the door. His eyes searching the white metal, the small window was empty. It had been hours since the medical staff and police wrangled the newly presented Alpha in. It took two doses of Midazolam to calm him, three to put him down fully because apparently calm sleepy Billy still didn’t want to be locked in an isolated padded room. Hours of silence and him refusing to speak aside from growls and whines. He sounded exhausted. </p><p>
  <em>Billy?</em>
</p><p>“Steve? Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Joyce gently reached out to touch his cheek, bringing his focus back to her. She frowned seeing tears in his eyes. “Honey you don’t have to go in if you don’t want to. We won’t force you, and I’m sorry I shouldn’t have even asked you-“ </p><p>“No it’s fine, I want to, I just, fuck I don’t know if it’s me that wants to or if it’s just, just my instincts wanting me to.” He mumbled, hands tightening around hers. “I can hear him, Joyce.” He whispered, eyes focused on his hands gripping hers. “I heard him at the arcade as if he was speaking, but- God I just want to fucking help him.” The Omega felt himself whimper, trying hard to blink away the tears. </p><p><strong>You shouldn’t want to be anywhere fucking near me.</strong> </p><p>“Joyce he shouldn’t be here, he should be home trying to rest. He took a few harsh hits and the more he rest the better that arm will heal.” Hopper muttered, slowly standing he made his way to the door and peeked inside. A tight-lipped grimace on his face. “Poor kid, can’t imagine the pain he’s going through. In no way does it excuse him from attacking you or the kids.” He turned back to Steve, eyes angry. It made him curl in on himself, his head dropping as he let out a shaky whine. </p><p>
  <strong>He’s fucking right, you shouldn’t be anywhere near me. Don’t you get it, Harrington? They think I’m a fucking monster, too wild and uncontrollable to be around anyone or anything.</strong>
</p><p>“Don’t say that!” The Omega hissed, pulling his hands away from Joyce as he straightened up. He turned toward the door, brows furrowed and shoulders tight. “Don’t say that about yourself, you did something shitty, but that doesn’t make you a monster, what it makes you is a fucking asshole.” </p><p>Hopper stared at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. He glanced back into the little window, a glare on his face as he turned back toward Steve. His eyes worked as he groaned connecting the dots. </p><p>“Steve is he thought sharing right now-“  </p><p>“Where is he? He’s my son and I have a right to know where he is.” Steve felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, just like it had at the arcade. Joyce was up and gripping his arm tightly, her eyes glowing. </p><p>“Aw fuck.” Hopper rolled his eyes hearing the voice get louder and louder. From around the corner came Neil Hargrove, his wife at his side trying desperately to get his attention. His boots hit the floor so hard that Steve felt himself tremble. He pressed closer to Joyce as she moved them more toward the door. </p><p>“Chief Hopper! Finally someone with half a brain.” Neil’s voice boomed as he reached out a hand to greet Hopper. The elder Hargrove shot a cold glare at the Nurse following him. Pushing her way past Susan, her clipboard clutched tightly to her chest and a hand on her hip as she finally put herself in front of the man. </p><p>“Mr. Hargrove, I understand that he is your son but we found some troubling-“ The nurse started, her stance strong and knuckles turning white as the taller man puffed out his chest. He cut her off with a growl. </p><p>“Ma’am, could you please let me speak to the Chief of police? While I do that you can run along and find the Doctor in charge here.” The man gave a tight smile, it made Steve’s stomach clench up. </p><p>
  <em>What a fucking asshole. He has to fucking listen to her, shes a nurse- </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>You should leave. </strong>
</p><p>The omega perked up, his eyes shifting to the door, the small window still vacant. He gently grabbed at Joyce’s hand, catching her attention. </p><p>“Can you hear him again?” She whispered, eyes not leaving Hopper as he stepped into the now heated conversation between the Nurse and Neil. Steve modded quickly, eyes still on the door. “What is he saying..?” </p><p>“He just said leave- but that was it-“ he looked back to Neil, his throat tightening. “I think, I think he wants Neil to leave.” </p><p>“You know I don’t like it when people mumble.” </p><p>The Omega felt himself freeze up, his eyes ripping away from the door and up to see strong grey-blue eyes staring past Hopper at him and Joyce. </p><p>“I said I don’t like it when people mumble, so if you have something to say young man I’d advise you speak right up.” Neil Hargrove’s words were harsh. They commanded the Omega to stand straighter and pull his shoulders back. His body seemed to stop trembling as Hopper stepped in to block Steve from the older man’s view. </p><p>“Mr. Hargrove, that young man is Steven Harrington. The Omega your boy attacked today due to presenting-“ </p><p>“Excuse me? Presenting? That’s impossible, my son is a Beta. I highly doubt he would go after any Omega. Unless he was provoked” Steve felt his jaw tense as he caught Neil’s eye again. The gaze was cold. “Not to mention my boy isn’t attracted to pillow-eaters.”</p><p>“Now excuse you!” Joyce was bristling as she stepped forward pushing past Hopper. For a Beta, she sure as hell had a bite when she wanted to. “There is nothing wrong with being a so-called pillow-eater, nor is there nothing wrong with your boy being mates-“ Joyce gasped as Neil’s hand grabbed her firmly by the jaw, yanking her up to her tiptoes and baring his chipped ugly canines at her. The air was thick with malice, everyone seemed to feel it and just stare. </p><p>“Now let me tell you something woman, my son is no faggot, nor is he mates with one. Whatever happened was a misunderstanding and an embarrassment to my family.” The words filled the air with something venomous, the Chief had his lips pulled back in a snarl, his back tense and his arm reaching out. Steve could see the dark claws that had sharpened the minute the older Hargrove had grabbed Joyce. </p><p>“Neil Hargrove you let go of her right this minute or I swear to god I will have you locked in a cell.” The air was only getting thicker, Hopper standing straight, eyes glowing a wicked blue. The chief took a step forward, a deep growl in his throat as the two Alphas squared off. </p><p>“DAD LET GO OF HER!” A loud bang followed the shout, everyone’s attention now drawn from Neil and Joyce to the small window on the large white door. Billy’s face took up most of it, his eyes glowing a wild blue and face covered in sweat. His lips were bloody, eyes darting between Miss Byers and his father. “Just, just please let her go... Please let her go, sir.” His voice was quiet, slightly trembling, but clearly desperate.</p><p>“Now William, you know how I feel about shouting.” The elder ground the words out as he let Joyce go, she huffed, her hand coming up to her own jaw while glaring daggers. </p><p>“I know! I’m sorry sir, I let my- I let my temper get the better of me. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again- I swear-“ </p><p>“Oh you are right as fucking rain it won’t be happening again you piece-“ Susan had cleared her throat, jerking her head toward Hopper, who was making sure Joyce was okay as well as letting his canines be on full display. </p><p>They made eye contact again. It sent shivers down Steve’s spine. </p><p>“Honey, maybe it would be best if we just leave William with the doctors....” Steve let his mouth drop, his eyes widened as he turned to stare at the red-headed woman whose eyes never dared leave the ground. </p><p>“Excuse me?” Neil didn’t even look at her, eyes still boring into Hoppers. He didn’t even flinch when she gently touched his arm. She cleared her throat. </p><p>“Sorry, dear. I said maybe it would be best if we left William with the Doctors and Mr. Hopper was it?” She looked up, dull blue eyes taking in the chief as he scoffed and nodded. “Now I’m sure Mr. Harrington has been through a lot, and sometimes newly presented Omega’s get all mixed up with sensing mates. It’s an Omega thing dear, I can’t tell you how many times I thought random men were my mates.” She scrunched up her nose and gave a small broken giggle while leaning against the elder Hargrove with a sigh. </p><p>“Plus I’m sure Mr. Hopper needs to take William down to the station to do paperwork and even have a chat with the Harrington’s about what he did to their son. Why don’t we just go home and make sure Maxine is okay and when the time comes we can pick William up and have a family chat?” Steve’s eyes darted between dull and steel blue eyes. He knew the minute Susan looked at him, the flicker of glow in her eyes. He understood. </p><p>“A-Actually Mr. Hargrove, I don’t plan on pressing any charges!” Steve let the words fall out of his mouth before he could think. “Will- Billy! Billy and I were just shootin’ some shit about basketball while we waited for Max and the boys to finish their round of Dig Dug, we got into a little tussle and things just got out of hand!” Steve laughed awkwardly. The lie already on his tongue as he glanced at Hopper and Joyce. She nodded and continued to try and back Hopper away from Neil. The air is still thick with both Alpha’s anger. </p><p>“Billy and I are on the basketball team together, and you know how we get when we start chirping each other! I said something joking about his mom n Max and set him off.” Steve let his hand come up to push his hair back as he gave an apologetic smile. “Then he started presenting and I think it just made things worse but had I just kept my mouth shut nothing would have happened.” He pulled his shoulders back to stand a little straighter. Letting his instincts of submission and respect take over. He let his chin shift a little higher to expose his neck. </p><p>
  <em>See? I’m a good Omega, it was my fault, not his. </em>
</p><p>“Honestly Mr. Hargrove sir, I shouldn’t have said anything about your wife or your daughter. Billy was just doin’ his duty of defending his family and we got a little too amped up.” Steve gave a half-hearted shrug, throwing on the most charming smile he could. “I give my deepest apologies for causing your son to lose his temper and embarrass you. It was not at all my intention.” He let his eyes meet the Alpha’s, it sent his stomach to his feet, the bitter taste he got in his mouth made him want to puke. </p><p>Neil flares out his nostrils in a huff as he ground his teeth. Staring down at Steve with disgust written all over his face. He took a few steps closer until he was almost chest to chest with the Omega. Steve could feel himself trembling, his spine locked and knees almost knocking together. He felt like he was going to pass out. </p><p>
  <strong>Plant your feet, square your shoulders, and don’t even think about breaking eye contact. Just remember to plant your fucking feet. </strong>
</p><p>Steve nodded just enough to barely be noticeable. He felt the familiar burn in his eyes as they lit up with their normal mischievous glow. He kept his smile, letting his shoulders relax, and his legs stay firm. He could do this.</p><p>Yet, nothing prepared the Omega for the ear ringing slap that came next. </p><p>“NEIL!” Susan practically screeched her husband's name as everyone watched Steve’s neck jerk left. His eyes wide as he stared straight ahead, looking into the small window of the door that separated him from Billy. His chest heaved as he took in a shaky breath and holding it, his fists clenched at his sides. He didn’t dare look back or even move as he smelt the rotten breath of the Alpha that leaned dangerously close into his space. </p><p>“If I ever hear about my name, my wife’s name or my daughter’s name come out of that little bitch mouth of yours. I will rip you to shreds. With. My. Teeth. You hear me boy?” Steve felt stiffer than wood, his body so stiff it made his bone ache. He kept focused on stormy blue eyes through the window. “I said do you hear me-?” </p><p>“Neil Hargrove you get away from that Omega. Cause if you make any good on that threat, I will put a damn bullet between your eyes without a second thought.” The brunette let out a small breath as the elder Hargrove was ripped out of his space. Joyce instantly in front of him trying to make sure he was okay. “Take your wife’s advice, and get the fuck out of this hospital. I’ll even walk you out like a gentleman. Chief of Police’s honor.” Hoppers’ words were a menacing growl, he didn’t even wait for a response before clapping both hands on the other man's shoulders. He steered Neil back down the hall he came, Susan quick to follow without a word. </p><p>“Joyce, keep an eye on the boys will you?” </p><p>“Of course Hop.” The Beta was hardly paying attention as she threw a gesture over her shoulder while looking over the Omega. “Steve? Steve, are you okay? Steve? Honey?” She followed his gaze and sucked in a breath. He couldn’t even bother to look at her, he was too occupied with the brightly glowing blue eyes. He was so caught up in them he hadn’t even heard that Joyce was trying to get his attention. </p><p>
  <strong>Hey pretty boy. Are you okay? </strong>
</p><p>Steve felt a smile tug at his lips, the young Alpha was still taking up the little window. An angry but oddly worried look on his face, it made him wonder what he was thinking about for him to look so worried. </p><p><strong>I’m worried about you amigo. Now answer the fucking question, are you okay?</strong> </p><p>The Omega gave a small nod, letting his neck relax a bit, he took in a deep breath. Feeling his lungs slowly expand to almost capacity before holding it in for a moment. Then he let it slowly slip out through his nose. </p><p>
  <strong>Verbally, Momma Byers looks like she’s going to have a fuckin’ cow if you don’t look at her and answer. </strong>
</p><p>“Oh!” With that Steve snapped out of his almost trance he had going with the other. He turned with a wild grin on his lips, looking down at a still confused Beta. “Sorry Miss Byers, I just was uh- talking with Billy- Thought sharing I guess? But I’m okay! My cheek just stings a little.” He quipped out, his body seeming to unlock from its stance as he leaned forward and placed his forehead to hers. “Neck is a little sore but nothing ice and a little stretching won’t fix. Honestly, I’m good.” </p><p>“You are definitely the brattiest Omega I have ever met, and if you ever do that again I’ll- I’ll kick your butt myself!” Joyce couldn’t help but let a laugh out as she wrapped Steve up in a tight hug. “I thought he was going to kill you, Steve. Death by Hargroves.” He snorted as she mumbled against his chest with the shake of her head. She pulled away, her hands still tightly gripping his arms while she looked him over. “You are damn lucky to have just gotten by with a few sloppy punches and a slap.” </p><p>“I know, but I couldn’t just stand there and not say anything.” The Omega felt suddenly tired, his shoulders sagging as he glanced back to the small little door window. The space was absent of wild blond curls and glowing eyes. It made his chest ache a little. “He needed my help, even after everything Joyce. I just couldn't stand there and do nothing. I felt his fear, and it wasn’t just for us.” </p><p>The Beta’s lips drew up in a sad line, she let her gaze follow the Omega’s once more. </p><p>“Well, let’s work on getting him out of there. I’ll chat with Hop because I’m not letting him go back. Not after that.” Joyce let go of the Omega, taking a few strides toward the door and giving a gentle knock. “Hey tough guy, you hungry?” </p><p>The small grunt and rustle behind the door was enough to get the Omega perked up, and almost instantly behind Joyce. A small knock sounded back to them in response. </p><p>“Well, why don’t we get him something to eat.” Steve was happy to follow Joyce through the halls to the hospital’s cafeteria. He froze for a minute feeling a bitter taste on his tongue, it made his mouth feel raw. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>♞♞♞</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Billy had his back against the door, his knees were drawn up to his chest as he heard his father’s footsteps grow further and further away. The pit in his stomach had made him vomit after he heard the crack in Steve’s neck when Neil had smacked him. He knew for a fact the only reason he had done it was to see if they were really tied together. It made the young Alpha sick to see the small twitch of his father’s lips when he had gasped and flinched. </p><p>Neil knew Billy had felt it. The moment he flinched he had given it away. </p><p>He felt helpless, trapped in a stupid padded room a door separating him from everything that had happened. Separating him from the Omega that had dared challenge an elder Alpha. Separating him from the chance to protect Steve, the chance to even start making things better between them. He felt like he fucked up. </p><p><em>Hey, you didn’t fuck up. Neil is just a piece of trash.</em> </p><p><strong>Harrington?</strong> </p><p>Billy jerked his head up, instantly scrambling to his feet twisting around to look through the window for his Omega. He felt an embarrassing heat in his cheeks at the thought. His Omega. <br/>
 <br/>
<em>Yeah, who else? I’m pretty sure Joyce said that only soulmates can share thoughts with each other. I mean unless you got more than just me.</em> </p><p>The blond could feel the smile on the other's lips, he huffed a small laugh out and wiped at his face, surprised to find tears. He let himself sink back down to the floor. </p><p>
  <em>Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude. I just, I felt you crying and I couldn’t help myself. This is weird, cause like I know I should be mad at you for everything but I’m not. I’m just disappointed I guess? I don’t know, but we have got to talk after this all gets sorted out, okay? Also, did you puke or bite your tongue or something? My mouth tastes like shit. </em>
</p><p>The Alpha felt a lump in his throat, he felt his body start to tremble and his eyes fill with tears all over again. He’d hurt Steve, for the second time, badly. Not to mention his dad knew Steve was tied to him. Now the Omega might not even want him. This was bad. Really bad. </p><p>
  <em>Oh, Billy no! No no no! Please don’t cry, shit I’m sorry I shouldn’t have worded it that way. Holy shit- I’m crying- Billy, hey it’s okay, you are my soulmate dumb ass I can’t get rid of you and I’m not going to. Billy please, deep breaths- </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stop it. Just fucking stop. Get out of my fucking head and fuck off. </strong>
</p><p>With that only more tears came, the pain in his chest he could feel worsen. It wasn’t just his. Billy felt like his stomach had been punched, he gritted his teeth and felt more blood leak from his gums. A few of his bottom teeth ached, if he was being honest his whole face was starting to ache in a few places. He supposed it was from Harrington’s side of the weird connection they had. He definitely dished out some heavy damage to the Omega during his tantrum. </p><p>
  <strong>I didn’t break anything did I? With your face and all...? </strong>
</p><p>Billy felt his hand come up to fiddle with his earring, his other arm wrapping around his torso to try and comfort himself. He wasn’t even sure if Steve would respond after he shoved him out a few seconds ago. </p><p>
  <em>Are you going to snap at me if I answer? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>No... I’m sorry.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Good, because if you ever snap at me like that again I will beat your ass myself? All I’m trying to do is help. Try and figure things out, I’m just as confused and stressed as you are. Well actually I’m sure you are more stressed and confused but like- that’s kinda not the point- the point is you snapping at me when I’m just trying to help- but I did word it weird so it kinda is my fault- but you were kinda overly mean to me. Wait, you handed my ass to me there is no kinda about it!</em>
</p><p><strong>Harrington.</strong> </p><p>
  <em>You never answered me if you puked or not either so I’m going to assume you did- Shit sorry I’m rambling aren’t I? Or would it be over-thought sharing? Thought rambling? Thought puke maybe-?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Steve. </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait here me out- You know the phrase train of thought? What if it’s a train thought jam? Or a thought train wreck-?</em>
</p><p>Billy rolled his eyes, though a smile was still on his lips as he thumped down on his side. He should probably move away from the door but with all of the Omega’s thoughts, he found himself feeling exhausted. He brought his legs in and used the meat of his bicep as a half-assed pillow. He let his eyes slowly drift close. Trying his best to keep his mind focused on Steve and his words. </p><p>Though after a few minutes, the Alpha was asleep. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'm Always Fuckin' up and Wreckin' Shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Billy snaps again, but the aftermath is a little bit different, Steve takes the brunt of it, but ends up having to comfort Billy as best he can.  </p>
<p>Triggering Topics: MENTIONS OF VIOLENCE, HOMOPHOBIA, SLUR USE ( F*ggot* slur in particular ), MEMORIES OF CHILD ABUSE, MENTIONS OF ABUSE, &amp; DESCRIPTION OF PANIC ATTACKS.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey ya'll! I hope everyone is having a fine Friday evening, I have been trying my very best to work on WIP's that I have but it has been a very slow and grueling progress I'm sure you know with my terrible updating schedule. </p>
<p>One of my snakes that we just took in a about a month ago has a nasty bacteria infection. It requires daily care, plus my seven other reptiles, and my training for my new job! So that has been a big priority for me at the moment. Hopefully things will clear up in the next month or two so I can pump out some more consistent updates for you all, including PBW! </p>
<p>As always please red carefully over the Chapter Summary and Tag's attached to this as they will warn you of what triggering topics the story/chapter includes. This story is rated for mature audiences and I will continue to write as such. I am a young adult and am comfortable talking about certain mature/triggering topics. </p>
<p>Know that as the author of this story I DO NOT SUPPORT any acts or homophobia, racism, or non-consensual acts that may be in this story. </p>
<p>These Characters belong to the Stranger Things franchise. I do hope that you enjoy this and the portrayal of the characters :)</p>
<p>Today is 9/11, my heart goes out to those families who were devastated by this tragedy, as well as the people who had to suffer Islamophobia that this event triggered. It is NOT okay to have judgment against any race for whatever reason you may feel that justifies being a racist asshole. Please know that you all are in my thoughts &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctors alongside Hopper decided that Billy was to stay in the hospital for two weeks. Just so they could monitor him, and make sure his body completely flushed any last trace of the blockers out of his system. He attended a week of therapy before it was deemed it wasn’t helping any. The Alpha was so back and forth with his emotions it was taking its toll on everyone and himself. Another concern for them was that Billy still hadn’t gone through a Rut. They expected it a few days after he presented, two weeks had passed, and still nothing. It definitely gave the doctors a head-scratcher, they even tried giving him some more hormones to trigger it. Still nothing. Nada. It was like his body just didn’t want to. They considered the fact that he and Steve were soulmates, they chalked it up to the fact it would be best if they stayed close. Hoping that maybe if Steve went into heat it would trigger the Alpha into a rut. With that squared away as best as it could be, Hopper was busy working on the Hargrove case. Calling a few stations back in California, contact a few of Neil Hargrove’s work buddies. He brought Neil, Susan, and Max in for questioning. Now the chief of police may not have liked Billy, but his hate for people who unjustly beat their kids trumped over his dislike for the new Alpha. They decided that once Billy was cleared to be released from the hospital, he would be staying with Steve. </p>
<p>“I don’t like it. Not one bit Steven Harrington.” Hopper has growled at him while in the waiting area of the Hawkins police station. He had a knuckle white grip on his coffee mug. “What if he tries to go at you again? Or one of the kids?”</p>
<p>The Omega had only smiled, shaking his head and jamming his hands in his pockets. </p>
<p>“I don’t think he will. He’s trying Chief. He really is, it’s just going to take a bit. Joyce even said she would check in with us when you can’t, so I think we will be okay. As for the kids, I think it’s best they don’t come to my house for a bit. Just to let Billy settle in.” </p>
<p>“Whatever you say kid, but don’t come crying to me when he whoops your ass all the way to the pearly gates. What about your face? The charges?” Hopper was irritated, Steve still hadn’t pressed charges, refused to even talk about the subject. Even helped Keith fix up the tables at the arcade, kept a close eye on Max at Billy’s request. </p>
<p>No one had come to visit him in the hospital, which was a relief for both Billy and Steve, though Steve could still tell it bothered him a bit. He could tell that Max not visiting him was the worst part. In the last little bit, their bond had gotten even stronger, Joyce was thrilled to hear it. She offered as much help as she could. </p>
<p>“She’ll come, you know. When you’re out of the hospital she will.” He tried his best to assure the Alpha, he honestly felt useless just sitting on the other side of the door. </p>
<p>“You don’t know that.” Was the only response he received. </p>
<p>“She keeps asking when you're getting out. So be ready to eat those words when she shows up at our doorstep.” </p>
<p>♞♞♞</p>
<p>Steve spent most of his days perched in a chair outside room number 207 on the fourth floor of the hospital. The door was locked, with no visitors in or out for the first week. The second week a nurse had to accompany anyone if they came. Steve kept his head down trying to stay out of the nurses’ and doctors’ way, his nose buried in a crossword or word search. A nurse by the name of Melody gave him a stack, said it would help with his issue of mixing up words and letters. Keep him busy while he waited for Billy.</p>
<p>The doctor had given them the okay for Billy to be discharged as long as he attended his anger management and therapy twice a week. Everyone seemed to be on edge, Steve was shocked that he felt happy. He wouldn’t have to stare at Billy through a window, they could talk easier, be closer. Joyce had helped him haul as much of Billy’s things to a guest bedroom down the hall from Steve’s. Max even made sure that they took all of Billy’s hidden items, she snuck them out and delivered them with a smile on her face. </p>
<p>She was just about as hopeful as Steve was, they both wanted to make sure that her brother was going to get better. </p>
<p>♞♞♞</p>
<p>Three days, three fucking days was all it took of Billy being in his house until the Alpha let his anger get the better of him. All that Steve wanted to do was talk, but the blond had been an expert in ignoring or even dodging him completely. Skipping dinner, keeping in his room, or the washroom for hours on end. </p>
<p>“Billy, you can’t keep avoiding me! We have to talk eventually, and you know we need too.” The blond had shouldered past him, it was 2 am, scared Steve half to death when they bumped into each other in the dark hallway. </p>
<p>“Go back to bed Harrington I don’t have anything to say to you right now.” The Alpha snapped back without even stopping. The Omega was going crazy with worry, he wanted nothing more than to just make sure he was okay. Steve made his mistake when he reached out and snagged him by the shoulder. </p>
<p>“Billy cut the shit, lets just fucking talk-“ </p>
<p>
  <strong>What in the hell do you fucking want from me? </strong>
</p>
<p>Steve felt his breath catch in his throat, the Alpha was centimeters away, he was practically breathing in his breath. Billy’s chest was pressed against his, keeping him pinned to the wall. The other’s hands gripping his hips so tight he could feel his claws dig in through his shirt. Steve was gripping at his shoulders, eyes wide while he took in the steel glow of Billy’s. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Do you know how badly I want you? It’s so much worse than it was when I found out we were soulmates you fucking prick. Even before I presented at the fucking arcade I knew. It’s so fucking painful for me. I just wanted you to see me, notice that I’m obsessing over you almost every damn minute. Do you know that it’s fucking killing me to not have you? It legitimately feels like I’m getting ripped apart on the inside. Steve I fucking, I fucking want you so badly- I want you to want me. </strong>
</p>
<p>“You’re doing it again...” Steve barley got the whisper out, his heart pounding, fear trying to bubble up. “Your thoughts- I don’t know if I should be-“ </p>
<p>“I know pretty boy.” Billy’s voice was a low growl like he hadn’t used it in days, still raw from all his screaming at the hospital. Still raw from the fight with his father. It played with his instincts, made Steve want the Alpha more, to comfort and surrender to him. Yet the fear he felt was mixing in, making it more of a dangerous need. The Omega felt his grip tighten on the other shirt, his knuckles going white. </p>
<p>
  <strong>It is so much easier to talk to you like this, I don’t know why, it just, is. So if you want to talk let’s just fucking do it. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You said you knew...? Like you knew we were-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Yeah. Of course, I knew, that’s why I had to triple my blockers. That’s why- that’s why I couldn’t stop myself from breaking you. I needed to- I needed to break something and it was you, and fuck pretty boy, Steve- I’m sorry- I’m so fucking sorry because I tried to do it again. I’m sorry- I’m so sorry, so fuckin’ sorry I hurt you. I’ve been avoiding you because every time I see those fucking bruises, I just- I see red. I want to protect you and make sure you’re safe but how do I protect you from myself? How do I protect you when I’ve already hurt you? I’m sorry Steve. I really am. I didn’t want to hurt you. Not again.</strong>
</p>
<p>The shame that came with the answer made the Omegas head spin, it washed over him in an ice-cold wave. He whined feeling Billy’s grip loosen on his hips, leaning more into his space. Frowning seeing the Alpha close his eyes, flinching softly as he leaned forward, his forehead on his shoulder. The smell of the Alpha was almost intoxicating, made his body relax the more he breathed in. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what the smell was, it was like salt and fresh air but somehow more crisp. Wild blond curls tickling his cheek as images flashed in through Steve’s mind. It took him a moment to realize but they were all of himself. A small gasp escaping his lips as he let them in. </p>
<p>
  <em>Standing at the lockers with Nancy, leaning against her locker as they chatted softly. His hair bouncing as he picked her up and spun her around. Seeing her laugh and swat at him to put her down.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Halloween party at Tina’s, him pushing his sunglasses up and staring. Looking up and down as a few other boys taunting him about Billy being the new Keg King of Hawkins. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Basketball in the gym, him being held up so close, he could see a few of his freckles and moles that dotted his own cheeks. How his hair was wild, his shirt drenched with sweat, Steve could smell it. The staleness of the gym and the other boy’s scents clear as if he was there at this very moment. As if he wasn’t seeing memories of himself through Billy’s eyes. </em>
</p>
<p>They only continued to slip in and back out just as quickly as they appeared.</p>
<p>
  <em> Him in the showers, off in his own world washing his hair ignoring Tommy’s words. Quickly scrubbing the suds from his hair, a hand reaching out and shutting his water off.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Robin and himself laughing loudly as they tried to move an empty tub of ice cream out of the freezer to replace it. Steve scuffed softly at seeing himself trying to pick the full one up and get it in while Robin was bent over laughing, tears in her eyes as he hit his head on the top of the freezer. </em>
</p>
<p>The warmth he felt when seeing himself with the kids, his pups, his pack at the arcade. Then the warmth turned so cold and so bitter.</p>
<p>
  <em>The table breaking, the fear in Steve’s own eyes made him shiver. Seeing flashes of blood- then him unconscious- fists sending his head back and forth and back and forth splattering blood all over Joyce Byers carpet. Kids screaming for Billy to stop. Then a man, Billy’s father so close with sharp teeth bared pulling his fist back and it came at him so fast that- </em>
</p>
<p>The guilt and fear that he was feeling was suffocating. It made his chest feel tight and it was like suddenly Steve couldn’t breathe- he couldn’t- </p>
<p>
  <em>Billy? </em>
</p>
<p>The blond yanked away from him, the Omega opening his eyes as tears dripping down his cheeks. The other was pressed against the other side of the hallway, back against the wall, blue eyes wild. His breath was coming out in short gasps, tears threatening to spill. Steve could see his lip start to tremble as he slowly sunk down to the carpet. Hands fisting and knees drawing up to his chest. </p>
<p>“Shit- Steve I- fuck- I’m sorry-“ Steve could felt like the walls were crumbling around him, his chest so fucking tight and heavy it was like he couldn’t get himself to breathe. He felt like he was choking as if something was drawn so tight around his throat that it was crushing his windpipe. His heart hurt like it was somehow beating too erratically to even function properly. “You weren’t supposed to see that- not that-“ </p>
<p>
  <strong>You were not supposed to see that- fuck- fuck- why is it so hard to fucking breathe? </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hey it’s okay, Billy take a deep breath it’s okay- I can’t breathe either it’s okay- Please just look at me for a second- Billy- </em>
</p>
<p>The Omega managed to inch his way closer, trying his best to breathe. It was amazing but crazy how much of Billy’s emotions he was feeling. How it was affecting him so harshly, how it felt like his own panic, his own guilt, his own anger, and his own sadness. It made his headache trying to process the fact he could breathe but his partner- his soulmate- Billy was struggling to even draw in a breath. </p>
<p>
  <strong>I don’t fucking get it- I haven’t felt like this in years what the fuck is happening to me? I felt it at the hospital- I can’t fucking breathe- fuck- fuck- oh fuck I can’t— </strong>
</p>
<p>The Omega felt helpless as he watched the blond bury his face into his hands. His body shaking as he gasped for air, Steve could see the tears, he could almost feel them on his own cheeks. Between not being able to breathe he felt hot, dizzy, helpless all alongside the hole that was expanding in his gut. The Omega felt a whine build up in his throat, his head hurt and his throat felt swollen. </p>
<p>
  <em>Billy, it’s okay, I’m not mad- I can forget what I saw- </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I don’t want you too! I don’t want you to forget I want you too— God why is it so fucking hot in here? I just want to fucking breathe- it’s not getting any better- Steve- I can’t— I can’t fucking breath— Steve— </strong>
</p>
<p>The Alpha looked up, blue eyes brightly glowing as he reached out with a sob, tears dripping down his cheeks as he sucked in a stuttering breath. Steve was instant to react, grabbing the other’s hand and letting himself be yanked close crowding into the Alpha’s space. He whined softly as he moved to press his body against the other, feeling Billy bury his face into his neck trying his best to breathe. It sounded painful. </p>
<p>
  <em>It’s okay, it’s okay I’m here. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, not until you say so. </em>
</p>
<p>Instincts helped, they told him to stay close, offer comfort, offer anything that could help the Alpha. Even when he felt like his ribs would crack under the tight grip Billy had on him. Steve stayed. He let the other hold him, let him touch him, let him grip tightly at the back of his shirt and hair. Instincts told him to nest, bring blankets, pillows, anything to make sure the Alpha was comfortable. It was starting to turn into an ache he couldn’t ignore much longer. He sighed, letting himself lean more into the blond curls that seemed to stick out everywhere and tickle his chin. He couldn’t help but nuzzle the Alpha, trying to think calming thoughts and send them his way. </p>
<p>“Hey, you still with me Hargrove?”</p>
<p>“Mhm.” Steve smiled feeling the blond’s cheek rub against his in what he assumed was a nod. The Omega stayed put, he didn’t want to move or pull away until Billy was ready, or until he pushed him away. He wanted to give as much control as he could to the Alpha, even if it meant his knees and thighs would be numb from the way he was leaning into the other. </p>
<p>Billy felt like his lungs were on fire still as if something was drawn tight around them in multiple places keeping them from expanding. He felt so dizzy like his head was jammed full of cotton then doused in thick sticky molasses. His throat felt raw and ripped open all over again, like the panic that overtook him at the hospital when his father grabbed Miss Byers. He was glad that he wasn’t affecting Steve as much, his heart felt like it was ripping in half when he realized that his panic was overtaking them both. He tried to snuff it out as quickly as possible, yet seeing the Omega almost in tears and feeling his want to help was so overwhelming.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hey, you’re breathing is getting better. That’s good. Keep breathing, in and out. Just focus on something, the wall, the ceiling, anything. It will help you calm down more I promise. You are already doing so well. </em>
</p>
<p>“Deep breaths, just like mine okay?” He whispered into the other's hair, letting his own hands rub soft circles into Billy’s sides. It also helped him keep track of his breathing, making sure that he was making progress. Steve took in as deep of a breath as he could, feeling his chest and stomach press against the other. He hummed out praise softly feeling the Alpha try and mimic it. “That’s good, just like that, you’re doing great- I can’t feel your panic anymore-“ he sighed softly, bringing one of his hands up to ruffle some of the Alpha’s curls. “You’re doing so good Alpha.” The words slipped out, and he bit his tongue as soon as he felt the other boy tense. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Don’t. Please don’t call me that. </strong>
</p>
<p>Steve pulled back just enough to try and see Billy’s face, his hand coming up to push the wild bangs from his eyes. He felt his heartache seeing those stormy blues still glossy and filled with tears. </p>
<p>“Hey, it’s okay. I shouldn’t have especially with everything that’s happened. It kinda just slipped out. I’m sorry.” The Omega felt a smile tug at his lips while he watched the blonde nuzzle at his hand with a stuttering breath. “Billy really, I’m sorry it won’t happen again-“ </p>
<p>
  <strong>No, it’s okay I just, when you said it I just- I just wanted you- I still want you I just- I don’t think we should be doing that right now. Not that I don’t want you, so much has happened and I’m all fucking over the place and I don’t even know if you want me- I still need to make it up to you and the kids- your pups- I don’t want you to flinch every time I try and touch you- I just want us to start over I guess? I get that we are soulmates but I fucked up so bad- I want you to call me that, but like not because you feel you have too- I mean I’m still coming to terms with even being an Alpha- Steve what are you doing- Hey-! </strong>
</p>
<p>The yelp that the Alpha made was hysterical, Steve had to bite his lip to try and muffle the laugh as he gripped Billy tight. His legs felt a little unsure if he could carry the weight but it was definitely worth the risk. The Omega had managed to slip his hands under the other boy’s thighs while he listened to his mind ramble. He then proceeded to lift, which was amusing to find that not only was he strong enough to get the Alpha off the ground but that while he was lifting, Billy had leaned into him. </p>
<p>Nothin’, I just wanted you closer. I’m not really sure, I’m just doing stuff I think will help. You were getting all frustrated and panicky again. </p>
<p>Billy was floored, absolutely fucking floored. Here he was word vomiting- or maybe the Omega was right, it would be thought vomiting -and this sneaky scamp has managed to catch him completely off guard by picking him up. While he only weighed about one hundred and seventy-ish pounds, he never in a million years would have thought that Steve Harrington would be his soulmate, let alone be able to pick him up and hold him up by his fucking thighs. The Alpha was definitely not going to admit to himself or anyone else that- while this was a surprise -he was slightly enjoying it. Whether it was him being a fucking baby considering he has had the worst few weeks of his life and almost back to back panic attacks, Billy couldn’t ignore the fact that he absolutely adored the fact he was being held. </p>
<p>
  <em>Billy? You do know you’re still like, connected I guess? I can uh, kinda tell what you are thinking and feeling still. </em>
</p>
<p>The Alpha blinked his eyes back into focus, his mouth agape as he stared down into big chocolate brown eyes. He nodded slightly, his hands coming up to swipe at the remaining tears and snot on his cheeks. </p>
<p>“I uh, sorry I can’t really control it, m’ sorry I didn’t fuckin’ know,” Billy mumbled, let his eyes glance away to the wall. He felt stupid. Everything was definitely stupid. </p>
<p>“It’s okay, I just wanted to tell you in case you may have thought something you didn’t want me to hear.” Steve gently squeezed the blonds thighs to trying to offer some comfort. The Omega felt his legs start to grow uncomfortable, his arm even started to protest. He definitely forgot about the stitches. “Let's get you in bed okay? It’s been a long few days, and the doctor said you need all the rest you can get. Especially with your body trying to adjust without the blockers in your system. Plus we have to watch out for your rut. It could still happen anytime.” Steve sighed, he let his head thump gently on the Alpha’s chest. This was definitely a lot to worry about, especially with his rapid mood swings, it left Steve not knowing what to do most of the time. </p>
<p>It’s been about two weeks and five days since Billy has started presenting, and three of those days having him in the house. Steve felt exhausted. Not that it was Billy’s fault entirely, it was just a better option for them to be close. Especially considering the fact that the Omega was starting to realize he was able to calm the other so quickly. After all, Steve knew exactly what he was getting into when he volunteered to take Billy in. He knew it could trigger panic attacks, physical fights, yelling matches, there was also the possibility of Billy going through a rut. Joyce was one hundred percent sure that the Alpha was going to have on in the upcoming weeks. Hell, it could even trigger a heat cycle for himself, he was already a few days late for what the doctor told him should be usual. </p>
<p>“Rut?” Steve looked up, Billy’s voice was small. The Omega could feel fear and worry flood through him. He nodded. </p>
<p>“What did the doctors talk to you about?” </p>
<p>“Just that, the blockers could permanently affect it. That I should look for anything that’s off, but, I’ve um.” Billy cleared his throat, still finding the most interesting thing to be the wall on Steve’s left side. “Never had one before... So it’s not like I’ll know what’s normal aside from what Biology and Health class said.” It felt weird to finally admit out loud. The blond felt like a joke, presenting late, not having a rut, and blockers. All of it was just laughable at this point.</p>
<p>“Oh, well, that’s okay, I’ve only been presented for about, hmmm, 3 years I think? I’m still learning how to deal with all of it.” Steve chuckled softly, his face scrunching up almost immediately at the sudden pull to the still healing bruises on his cheeks and around his eyes. He tried his best to relax his features, it offered little to ease the sharp ache he was feeling.  “Plus, you’re staying with me till they figure everything out with your dad. Joyce said it would be better for us to stay close, cause the whole soulmate thing.” The Omega nodded to himself as he recalled some of what the Beta had said. He looked quite proud of himself for remembering. </p>
<p>“Here, wrap your legs and arms around me, my arm is kinda bitchin’ that I’m holding you.” The brunette tried his best to adjust his grip, he felt a small blush rise to his cheeks as the other responded immediately. His arms around his neck and legs snug around his waist, feeling the warmth radiating off the Alpha was intense. It instantly seemed to absorb into him, making his own skin feel hot. “I think you’re getting a fever, you are warm as hell man.” He mumbled, eyes widening as he felt the other nuzzle his neck. </p>
<p>“I thought you just liked your house warmer, you know cause your rich as fuck and can afford to heat the whole house.” Billy sighed the words against the Omega’s neck, he really couldn’t remember the last time he had been held like this.  </p>
<p>
  <em>Well if you like it that much I can do it more often. If you want to of course. Now, I’m having the aggressive- and I mean it’s driving me insane -urge to make you a nest. So let’s get your ass to your bedroom, and start making you a proper Alpha nest. </em>
</p>
<p>Billy felt heat rise to his cheeks, he nodded while holding onto the other as tight as he could once he started moving. It was a short trip down the hall, into the small blue walled room that was now Billy’s for the time being. The bed was comfy, but just had a comforter and a handful of stale scented pillows. Five or six maybe? The blond was unsure, but it was more than he had back in his room. He couldn’t help but whine when he felt the Omega set him down. He felt oddly cold without him. </p>
<p>
  <em>Alright, I assume you’ve never nested or anything like that? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>If we are being honest I’ve only had a sheet, comforter, and like one pillow. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, let’s start with what's in here, most Alphas don’t use a lot, some are different though, but uh let’s see what smells you like. I’ll be right back okay? You can start arranging the bed the way you like n’ stuff. </em>
</p>
<p>Billy let an eyebrow raise slightly at the Omega as he gave a shy wave and practically stumbled out. He quickly wiped at his face more, his breathing was finally starting to even out. Though he still felt a bit winded, all throughout his chest ached, his throat felt raw from trying to suck in air. The Alpha let his head drop into his hand, a large sigh shaking his chest as he pushed his hand up through his bangs and curls. He scratched gently at the back of his neck. It had definitely been an interesting two months, he let his eyes slowly slip close as he got lost in his own thoughts. </p>
<p>He knew he was tied to Steve somehow when he grabbed his hand during basketball practice. The tingle that swept up his arm, just barely noticeable, seeing the small bit of gold lace through the other's eyes. His instant reaction was to throw the Omega back to the ground, stomp off to the locker room, dose himself with cold water to try and rid himself of the growing spread of that tingly feeling he got. </p>
<p>The deep growl that settled at the base of his throat was almost satisfying as he let his body thump down into the plush comforter. His head rolled to the side, eyes opening, he was surrounded in the cream coloured blanket. It was covered with purple and pink flowers, they spread out across every inch of the comforter they could reach. The pillows were frilly, it made Billy smile. Reminded him of his mother. He reached out and quickly snatched up a small decorative square powder blue pillow, smothering his face in it with a small laugh. It smelt stale, void of any scent. He found himself wanting it to smell like Steve. </p>
<p>“Hey so- Oh?” The blond jerked up, clutching the pillow to his chest. He relaxed seeing Steve, arms full with candles, a few bottles of water, and what looked to be perfume bottles. The Omega stood in the doorway, his face still tinted a yellow-green in a few spots from the fading bruises. The smile on his face reached his eyes, it made Billy’s stomach flip. </p>
<p>“Sorry, I got caught up in my head and just, I don’t know, this pillow looked nice..?” The Alpha offered with a lopsided grin, he watched the Omega straighten up, his mouth open in what looked to his surprise. “What...?” </p>
<p>“DUDE! You didn’t tell me your canines came in, when did that happen?” Steve practically bounced up and down into the room and dumped the items on the bed without a thought. His attention instantly back on the Alpha, his hands coming up to his cheeks, eyes glowing a slight yellow. “Open up let me see em’!” </p>
<p>“My what..?” His hand came up, gently brushing against Steve’s in the process. The brunette was vibrating with excitement, his hands moving to allow Billy to prod at his mouth. He ran his tongue over his upper teeth, feeling nothing really out of the ordinary. His gums had felt a little sensitive as of late, bleeding randomly and aching all night. The nurses checking his mouth and oh- </p>
<p>
  <strong>OH.</strong>
</p>
<p>“That, that actually makes sense now...” He mumbled, standing up he moved to the washroom, Steve following close behind calling his name. He flicked the lights and faced the mirror, reaching up and pulling his lower lip down to expose the source of the aching he’d ignored.</p>
<p>The front two teeth that lined his bottom jaw remained the same, the next two- no three- out on each side had sharpened. The second one out on both sides seemed to be the largest, sharp, and slightly angled forward. It looked as if someone had replaced six of his teeth with dogs’ teeth. Like the bottom, canines had been ripped out and jammed into his gums. When he let his lip go, it quickly bounced back up against his gums with a soft ‘thunk’. The largest of the newer teeth poking a few centimeters above his lip. He closed his mouth, finding that the sores on his top lip that had started were definitely from the new additions. </p>
<p>“You good? Billy?” He flinched feeling a soft touch to his shoulder, his eyes meeting soft honey brown in the mirror. </p>
<p>“Oh- yeah, yeah I’m fine. It’s just, um a bit unexpected I guess?” He replied, moving his lips around to try and get a comfortable feel for them. He sighed, turning around and letting himself lean on the vanity. The Alpha huffed crossing his arms, letting his gaze settle on his socks. </p>
<p>
  <strong>It’s just weird. I feel weird. Not myself.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, that’s how I felt when I presented. I still feel like that sometimes. Like, not myself. Almost like everything was already planned out for me, whatever my body decided to be was what I had to be, ya know? I’m an Omega, I’m supposed to be like a ‘good little housewife’, make kids, watch them, teach them, raise them, the whole blah blah blah bullshit. Even as a male Omega, that’s what my parents instantly expected of me. Expected me to be good to Nancy, they thought she and I.. they thought she and I were soulmates... I even thought that. </em>
</p>
<p>Steve leaned his hip against the vanity alongside the Alpha, his body a bit tense while his eyes cast downward at the sink. His arms at his side, hands gripping the counter tightly. The topic was still touchy even after three years of dealing with it, Steve hated to admit it, but some days he hated being an Omega. </p>
<p>
  <em>Then we broke up. I thought I’d failed my parents, failed myself. I don’t know man, I just- I just felt like shit. Like my body wanted me to be something that I’m not. I thought it was a mistake, but I figured it out in the last year. It took a while, it took the kids, it took Robin, Joyce, Hopper, my parents- hell even Tommy and Carol! But I figured it out without even realizing it, and I just want you to know that it’s okay to not feel like yourself, it’s okay to feel weird with all of this- </em>
</p>
<p>Billy watched, eyes wide as the brunette gestured between them. </p>
<p><em>Especially between us. You and me. Being soulmates. It’s okay to feel weird about it. It’s okay to feel like it’s a mistake-</em> </p>
<p>
  <strong>I don’t think it’s a mistake. </strong>
</p>
<p>“Wait you don’t- You don’t think we are a mistake? This- us- soulmates?” Steve immediately snapped his lips shut, he hadn’t really meant for it to come out like that. </p>
<p>
  <strong>No. Do you? Think this-</strong>
</p>
<p>The Alpha glanced over, eyes dark, lips turned down in a slight frown as his arms loosened up enough from their crossed position to allow a hand to gesture between them. Mimicking what the other had done not even moments ago. </p>
<p>
  <strong>-we are a mistake? </strong>
</p>
<p>Steve could feel the bitterness seep into his skin- the way his chest tightened in a way that he knew wasn’t his own. He blinked, he really hadn’t meant for it to come across like that-</p>
<p>
  <strong>What is it, Harrington? Don’t like fags?</strong>
</p>
<p>Steve felt the anger instantly flicker in his belly, his throat forming a lump as Billy turned to him with a snarl on his lips. Those canines fit him, fully on display as the budding rage was starting to spread. A clawed hand reached out, snatching the collar of his plaid sleep shirt and yanking the Omega down so they were nose to nose. Billy’s eyes glowing almost white with his anger, his breath still smelt of sleep as he spoke. Even with the slight three-inch height difference, Steve felt small under the Alpha’s gaze. </p>
<p>“Just admit it, Steve, you knew, you knew we were soulmates but you kept it to yourself just so you could find the right moment to make a fucking fool of me! I bet Tommy- yeah that little bastard probably told you I was on blockers didn’t he?” His voice was deep, gravelly with sleep, the Omega didn’t even need their bond to recognize the malice laced into every word. Steve froze up, his body tense as he gripped the counter to try and help push himself back out of the Alpha’s grip. “You fucking piece of shit, I should have listened when Tommy told me you went after Johnathan Byers, calling him and his little brother a fucking faggot like some cocky asshole, who in the hell do you think you are?” </p>
<p>All Steve could do was stare, eyes wide as his mouth dropped open, he sucked in a breath. Of-fucking-course Tommy has flapped his gums about that. The whole damn school knew Johnathan neath the shit out of ‘King Steve’ for calling his little brother that went missing and almost died a faggot. His throat felt all swollen again, his body starting to shake as the Alpha’s rage started barreling its way through their bond. Stomping on every bit of Steve that it could, all while screaming- the Omega’s mind instantly bouncing to Will- his pup- </p>
<p>It made his saliva sour alongside Billy’s anger that ravaged through his body as if it were his own. Billy had every right to be angry because Steve Harrington was real good at saying what was on his mind before thinking about how to present the said thought. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Bastard- you fucking pretty, rich, stuck up, snotty ass bastard- you think you can just offer me a handout then what? Throw me away after? That’s all this is right?</strong>
</p>
<p>“What cat got your tongue, Harrington? I asked you a fucking question.” Even with all the malice and venom, Billy was spitting, the Omega could still sniff out the fear under it all. His Alpha was panicking, trying to process his own fear in the only way he knew how to. Lashing out, being angry, it was all familiar to Steve, he’d been like this once. When his fear had gotten the better of him. The Omega took a deep breath. </p>
<p>
  <em>Here goes nothing, I’m definitely going to get hit for this. So to any god that’s listening in on this shit show, please, please, please do not let him break my nose again. </em>
</p>
<p>“Got nothing to say? What a fucking joke you are Harrington, not even man enough to call me a faggot. What bullshit-“ The snarl that Billy was spitting out was muffled in one small movement from the brunette he was holding. His body stiffened, shoulders drawing up a bit in shock. The Alpha tried to take a step back, only to find that Steve‘s hands gently gripped at his sweatpants’ waistband. </p>
<p>Steve Harrington was kissing him. </p>
<p>Steve Harrington was also not letting him back down to re-evaluate the situation. </p>
<p>Steve Harington was fucking kissing him.</p>
<p>His eyes wide as he scrambled to account for any detail that would have led to this. The Alpha tried to backtrack through everything that had led to this- him barking at Harrington for calling them a mistake- the washroom poking at his new canines- Steve wanting time help him make a proper nest- Steve carrying him- Steve holding him- fuck- Steve comforting him- Steve- Steve- Steve!</p>
<p>Steve Harrington was fucking kissing him. </p>
<p>
  <strong>What the fuck... Are you doing..? </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sorry, I just thought with everything- I didn’t mean for it to come out like that- This is not a mistake. We are not a mistake. I assumed that you might have thought we were a mistake. I should have thought it through. I’m sorry. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>That’s- That’s okay... I shouldn’t have gotten so frustrated... I’m sorry too...- </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t be, I should have known better. Especially with Tommy blabbing his mouth- I should have figured you knew about the fight with Johnathan. I’m sorry Billy, that came out so wrong. We aren’t a mistake okay?</em>
</p>
<p>Billy let his eyes close slowly, his body finally giving in to the pull of the other. He let go of the Omega’s nightshirt, his hand coming up to gently hover over the other's cheek. His shoulders still a bit tense, he didn’t know if it was okay- if Steve even wanted him to kiss back. The answer came when the Omega whined softly, there still a few inches of space between them when Steve pulled back. His eyes glowing a soft gold while his cheeks were rosy. </p>
<p>“Sorry- I thought you were gonna hit me- I didn’t know what to do- I got scared-“ Steve was starting to babble when the Alpha growled softly watching the other start to pull away. His hand instant to grab at the nightshirt again, pulling the Omega close so that the few inches of space wasn’t there. He felt the other suck in a breath, the smile on his lips made Billy’s stomach twist in all sorts of ways. He huffed while gently nuzzling the others cheek. </p>
<p>“Harrington, it’s okay. Don’t be sorry. I overreacted.” Billy mumbled, letting his grip go and taking a step back from the brunette. He leaned against the counter for support, letting his shoulders sag. “Look, I just- what I feel for you right now is so different from the other guys I’ve been with. Then there’s my dad- I just don’t know how to handle what’s happening.” The Alpha felt less on edge, but he felt embarrassed. Everything that had happened in the last few days- his outburst- hitting Steve- getting arrested- being locked in a room at the hospital- all of the therapy- everything was just one big embarrassment. It made him feel stupid. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I haven’t been a good person too you.” Billy kept his eyes focused on the ground, trying to will away the hot tears he felt itching to escape his eyes. </p>
<p>“Billy hey, it’s okay, you don’t have to explain yourself. Not yet anyway.” The Omega joined him in leaning against the counter again. He had his arms wrapped around his stomach, Billy knew this was a small form of self-comfort. He’d done it plenty times before. “I’ll be here when you’re ready. I’m your soulmate to remember? I kinda can’t go anywhere else. Trust me, this whole thing is just one big fuck fest. We can figure it out, we just have to do it together. Right?” The blond gave a small smile, he glanced over as he felt pressure at his shoulder. Seeing the Omega pressing up against him gently, offering comfort. He nodded. </p>
<p>“Right,” Billy responded softly, his heart skipping a beat seeing the Omega smile back at him. </p>
<p>“Nest?” Steve’s voice was quiet, he leaned down into the blond’s space. He hesitated for a moment, before seeming to decide that it would probably be fine. His nose gently grazed Billy’s cheek, nuzzling him with a soft hum. </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, lead the way, pretty boy.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How are we feeling about this chapter? Please let me know your thoughts! Let's have a conversation! Comments &amp; Kudos are always welcome and greatly appreciated. </p>
<p>You can find me on Tumblr @Drawing-and-Darkness / on Twitter @DreadnSunflower 18+ / and finally on my Discord!</p>
<p>Wanna join some Harringrove Discords? Let me know if you are interested,  one is strictly 18+ while the other has no age limit aside from the NSFW chat for 18+ members :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How are we feeling about this chapter? Please let me know your thoughts! Let's have a conversation! Comments &amp; Kudos are always welcome and greatly appreciated! </p><p>You can find me on Tumblr @Drawing-and-Darknes / on Twitter @DreadnSunflower 18+ / and finally on my Harringrove Sever, as well as another Harringrove server I don’t own which is 18+</p><p>Want to join some Harringrove Discords? Let me know if you are interested, one is strictly 18+ while the other has no age limits outside of the NSFW chat! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>